My King
by moistkween
Summary: Requested by anon on Tumblr. This is a reader insert fic. The reader has been whispering inappropriate things in T'Challa's ear all night thinking he wouldn't do anything about it. But surprise...


((Read and Review please! Constructive criticism welcome! Also, please follow me on Tumblr c: Link in my bio!))

The evening was going better than expected. Live music and laughter filled the room as the gathering of people congregated for the celebration. It was a national holiday, celebrating the Panther Goddess Bast for another prosperous year. T'Challa looked out the window of the event room, arms folded behind his back as he drew a deep breath. Relaxing. The evening was coming to an end and he was beginning to grow tired.

"Are you feeling alright, my _King_?" a soft voice came up from behind him, sending a tingle down his spine as his title was not said from a place of due respect.

Shoulders relaxing, he turned around to face you. A soft smile on his full lips, "I'm fine, my Queen. Are you enjoying the party?" His hand brushed hair from your face before cupping your cheek gently. His chocolate brown eyes boring into yours, an intensity that was enough to leave you breathless for a moment.

You recovered quickly, a smirk tugging at your lips as you stepped closer to him. Close enough your chests touched as you tilted your head up to whisper in his ear, "I am but I think I'd enjoy you inside me a lot more." Your hands slid up his chest now, playful eyes flickering up to his.

He clenched his jaw a moment to remain in place, nostrils flaring but otherwise looking composed, "You don't know what kind of trouble you're stirring up, y/n." There was warning in his tone as it was not the first time in the night you'd done this. It was part of the reason he had ceased socializing and stuck to observing instead.

"I think I know plenty well," you giggled as you pulled away, fingering the flap on his black shirt. "You sure we can't just sneak out of here? I'm already so wet…"

"Y/N," his tone deepend, expression becoming serious as he took a step closer to you. "Enough is enough."

"But I haven't had any," you pouted now. Poking out your bottom lip for added effect.

"T'Challa," Queen Ramonda approached the pair with an elegant stride. Smile gracing her ageless face, head hell high, "some of our guests are leaving. A farewell is in order." Her hand moved outwards, gesturing to the small party laughing and carrying on near the doors.

"Of course, mother," T'Challa smiled and let her start ahead of them before looking to you. "Behave," he whispered, linking arms with you before following behind his mother towards their departing guests.

"I thought you liked it when I misbehaved, my _King_?" Your voice was quiet, low enough to where there was no way the Queen would hear but _he_ definitely would. "What will you do if I carry on?"

"Is that something you'd really like to find out? Eh?" His brows rose as he looked down at you.

"Guess we'll find out, huh?" Your smile turned polite as you reached the group. You were going to have fun with this.

/

Half an hour had passed and T'Challa's body was tense as you'd ever seen it. He walked to the back of the room with his hand firm around your waist. There was no exchange of words as the two of you left the room and you were beginning to wonder if you'd gone too far. Maybe an apology was in order.

As soon as the two of you were out of the room and away from everyone, you turned your head to T'Challa, fully prepared to apologize. "Hey, look, if what-!" Soft lips pressed firmly against yours. Your back hitting the wall and the feeling of something long and hard pressed against your hip. Your body responded before your mind could process what was going on. Mouth parting to allow his tongue entrance as he pressed himself against you, causing a muffled moan to escape you. It was only when he pulled away that the wheels in your head start spinning again.

"Did you think I would just let you get away with that?" His accent was thick, the words rolling off his tongue like molasses. There was no time to answer though as his lips were on yours again. He lifted you with ease and made his way back down the hall to your shared quarters.

It took no time at all before the two of you entered the room, mouths consumed with one another. T'Challa used his foot to kick the door closed and made his way to the bed. "We'll see if you can withstand the same torture I did tonight," he muttered against the nape of your neck as he set you on the edge of the bed. Rough hands pushing up the elegant gown that hugged your curvaceous body.

A moan passed your lips at his touch. Head tilting back to give his mouth more access to the sensitive skin there. You could feel his hands brushing up and down your inner thighs at an agonizingly slow rate, just barely brushing against your wet panties. Enough that each brush had your legs twitching on either side of his, "please touch me," you breathed out.

"Patience, uthando*," he murmured, "patience." He reached behind you now, undoing the laces that held your gown together. The tips of his fingers brushing against your back enough to give you goosebumps. He laid you back on the bed to free you from its confines, leaving you in just your underwear and your heels. With the low cut design of the dress there had been no need for a bra. Dark eyes scanned over your body, soaking in every perfect inch before calloused hands ran up your thighs again.

This was what you had asked for and you were beyond ready for your 'punishment'. Your fingers had found the hardened peaks on your breasts and started to roll them, pinching slightly as he started to shimmy your panties down your legs. He was moving at a snail's pace but it was only making you wetter. "Please, my King," you squirmed against the bed now, parting your legs further to present yourself to him. The sound he made in response was something between a groan and a growl but it had your pussy throbbing.

Kneeling before your open pussy, T'Challa took a deep breath of your scent. Basking in all that was you before extending his tongue out licking slowly up your slit. Your hips jerked upwards but he used his hands to hold them in place, "you will take what I give you, y/n." He continued the long strokes with his tongue, moaning against your clit at your taste. "I am going to savor this," he mumbled against you, smirking to himself while you tried to grind against his tongue for more friction.

"T'Challa, please, please, it feels so good," your hands fisted the sheets at your side, back arching as he writhed, "harder. Harder." You begged.

His pace changed but the pressure didn't increase. Switching from slow, long licks-he flicked his tongue against the tip of your hardening clit, taking note as your legs started to shake. Then he suddenly flattened his tongue, pressing it hard against your clit, making you cry out. Slipping a long thick finger inside of your slick channel, he pumped his finger into you while greedily sucking your clit.

You thrust greedily against his mouth, desperate to fall over the edge he was keeping you on. You could feel the sensation coiling in your stomach. Too tight. Any moment it was bound to snap. Clenching around his finger, your body suddenly stilled before your back arched and you cried out as pleasure seared every inch of your body. Your legs shook as he continued to suck through the orgasm, only slowing as you came back down.

Sliding his digit out of your wet sex, he sucked the nectar off before disrobing smoothly. Adjusting both of your bodies with ease as he moved up between your legs, kneeling on the bed and holding his thick, long shaft in one hand. Sliding it up and down your slit. Getting it wet. The first time you'd taken his length had been a struggle to say the least. Hung didn't begin to define him but _god_ did you love it. "T'Challa, please, I'm ready."

"I think you can be wetter," he mused with a growing grin.

" _Please_ ," you reached between your legs, using your fingers to spread your glistening lips. Gaze hungry as he locked eyes with you. Your stomach clenched at the look on his face, but not as tightly as your pussy when he started to sink into you. Your hands flew to his shoulders and you gasped as you stretched around him. "More," you lifted your hips to take him in faster causing him to jerk his hips forward.

"So impatient," he breathed out, filling you until his sack touched your ass. Leaning against his forearms, he buried his face in your neck as he started thrusting gently in and out. Setting an easy rhythm at first. Soft moans filled mixed with obscene wet sound of your wet pussy taking in his thick cock.

It was only when he could feel you tightening down around him that he adjusted positions, pushing up so he was on his knees. His thumb parted your lips, finding your clit and giving it purposeful strokes as his thrusts picked up speed. "Cum for me, uthando." His thumb moved with urgency over your stiffening clit just as your body stilled beneath him.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" You cried out as he thrust into you. Hot, tight walls squeezed his cock as you came, milking an orgasm from him as well. His hips jerked against yours as thick ropes of cum shot into your pussy.

A moment passed where you both caught your breath, a light sheen of sweat having collected but neither of you seemed to mind. As he softened within you, he slowly eased himself out and collapsed at your side. "Next time I will not be as forgiving, my Queen." He placed a gentle kiss against your temple as he gathered you, pulling you against his bare chest.

"I look forward to it, my King."

*uthando = love


End file.
